The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to deployment systems for munitions.
Anti-vehicle minefields serve as an effective obstacle to military vehicles on a battlefield. These minefields are formed from munitions designed to be triggered by a vehicle and with sufficient effects to damage or disable the vehicle. Anti-vehicle minefields may serve many tactical purposes depending on the shape and density of the minefield. For example, the minefield may serve to fix, turn, block or delay.
International treaties and current landmine policies have restricted the use of munitions which have been employed in the past to create these anti-vehicle minefields. Accordingly, a need exists for a system which produces anti-vehicle minefields which are not persistent and therefore consistent with modern land mine policies and international treaties.